The forbidden
by mihaelak22
Summary: My love for her waited for a moment like this to explode. Was she really that powerful? Was she capable of hurting us...of hurting me?
1. The night it all started

Morgana and Merlin the forbidden

Chapter 1

Merlin's pov

It was yet another summer night here in Camelot. I was undressed and just about to go to sleep when one of the guardians came in a rush and told me that Morgana needed me and that it was urgent. Quickly I put my clothes on again and went straight to the door.

"Where are you going on this time of the night Merlin?" Gaius said.

"I ugh… Morgana called me…I have to see what is it." I said.

"You have a weakness for her Merlin. Lock it down. She is sister of your master. I don't like it." He said. Then he turned and went to his bed.

I stood there like a kid that was just caught in the middle of mischief but yet she called me so it must have been something really serious. Without losing any time I went down the long and cold corridor to her chambers.

"Come in" I heard a few seconds after I had knocked on the door. I opened it slowly and came in. Staying by the door I said:

"I believe you called me milady. " I hardly finished my sentence when she came running towards me and jumped right into my embrace. "Morgana what happened? You're scaring me. Is everything alright?"

"It came back Merlin. The magic is back and I can't control it. I am so scared. What if I hurt someone unintentionally?" She started sobbing into my chest. "You are like me Merlin. You will understand me. I need your help."

"Help for what Morgana? What are you going to do?"

"I am going to run away tomorrow night. I have to get away from here. If I stay everyone will be in danger. Arthur, Gwen, the king, even you Merlin. I won't let that happen. Will you help me?'' she said.

"Morgana you are asking me to do something I can't. That means I have to lie everyone…even myself. I can't let you go. It is way too dangerous to go in the woods alone. I won't bear being away from you." I knew I crossed the line but I had to. She wanted to leave the castle. She wanted to leave me.

"Then run away with me."

"Are you mad? They will search for us under every little rock. Stay here Morgana. I will teach you how to control it. Everything will be fine. I can teach you. Please stay here…with me." I almost whispered.

She looked me in the eyes and said nothing still pressed against my chest. Her gaze went from my head to toes. Then she slowly stood on her tiptoes and kissed me softly on the lips. I completely blocked what my mind was saying. I pulled her even closer to me and drowned into the kiss. I was holding her tight and she seemed so comfortable in my embrace. Then I remembered what Gaius said earlier.

"We shouldn't do this milady. I am just a servant and you are the princess of Camelot." I said

"It doesn't matter Merlin. Even a servant can be loved deeply by a lady. "

"Is that what you're feeling towards me?"

"I don't look at you like a servant Merlin that is for sure. You are important to me." She said and kissed me again.

I couldn't control myself anymore. My love for her waited for a moment like this to explode. I was kissing her back fiercely. Soon we found ourselves in her bed. Clothes were thrown everywhere, lovely words were said, kisses were shared and two passionate bodies were colliding in one between the wrinkled bed sheets. Tonight Morgana was mine and I was hers. The night was endless and the moon was watching over us as to protect us from the eyes of everyone.

"Merlin…" she whispered. I stopped moving and let her finish looking in her eyes. "I love you" she said. I felt how one hot chill went through my body.

"I love you too Morgana" I said and kept on moving the way she liked it most. The sweat of love covered our bodies as we kept colliding in the fresh night summer air.

She let me explore her body the way I never imagined. Her kisses were sweeter than the strawberries at breakfast. Her moans were melody to my ears. Her body was waving underneath me. The night was magical.

The night quickly turned into fresh morning and our time together ended. Again I was a servant and she was the princess.

"I should go back to my room. The sun is rising already. Gaius will be wondering where I am" I said.

"Yeah you should go."

She helped me get dressed and walked me to the door. "Come back tonight. I don't want to sleep alone. I am scared it can go out of control." She said. I nodded and headed off to my room.

"Where were you all night Merlin?" Gaius asked when I entered the room. He seemed mad.

"I was with Morgana…she was really scared about her abilities. She needed a friend."

"Isn't Gwen her friend too?"

"She is Gaius, but she can't understand her because she is not like us."

"Merlin be very careful what you're doing with her. She can be dangerous if she realizes her power. Be aware that she is more powerful than you. I know that love gives us wings but be careful not to find yourself without them in a bling of an eye." He said and left me there thinking about what he said. Was she really that powerful? Was she capable of harming us…of harming me?


	2. The prophecy

**I haven't uploaded in a while. I have intentions to make this a few chapter so enjoy. I hope you like it. Leave me reviews.**

* * *

People say that the morning is wiser than the evening. As the sun went up different and terrifying thoughts flooded my mind. I was thinking about what Gaius said earlier this morning. She seemed so relaxed with me. Was she really up to an evil plan to conquer Camelot? I had to know. I needed answers. I grabbed my jacket and headed to the dungeons.

As usual the place that I was headed towards had guards but I quickly and easily passed through them. I lighted up one torch and went down to the place where Kilgharrah was practically spending his life.

"Kilgharrah where are you? I need to talk to you."

"Ah, what it is this time young warlock? You came for answer about the witch I assume." He said pausing in between every other word as usual.

"Don't call her 'the witch'! She is just scared of her power." I took one deep breath. "Is she really dangerous? Will she hurt me or Arthur? Will she hurt the king?" I asked.

"I can't tell you the future young friend. But Camelot is not to vanish into the dust because of the witch. Your destiny is not easy dear boy. You must save the kingdom and make Arthur the greatest king of all times. But you are also destined to be betrayed by the one you love. A woman with long dark curls and unforgettable blue eyes. If that is the witch then be careful." He said and flew away as he did all the time when I need to know more.

"Wait! Should I trust her?" I screamed.

"The choice is up to you boy." I heard his voice coming from somewhere.

I knew tonight she would wait for me again. I walked to my chambers without looking around me. I was just about to enter the castle when someone grabbed me by the hand.

"Merlin, are you okay? Didn't you hear me calling you?" Gwen asked concerned. Apparently she has been calling me but I did not notice. I was so deep into thinking about what the dragon said that everything around me wasn't really moving.

"Yeah I am fine Gwen. Sorry I was thinking about something."

"Are you sure you are okay? Did something happen?" she asked me. I denied but she looked at me with raised eyebrow as to show me she wasn't buying my explanations.

"Okay. I am going to Morgana's chambers. If you need to talk to someone you can find me there." She said still looking at me with her raised eyebrow. I simply nodded and entered the castle after her and walked the opposite of her direction down the hallway.

What if she really was the one I was going to be betrayed by? What if she was going to use me to get to the throne? After all she is Arthur's sister and she can ask for the throne. What if she tried to kill Arthur? Then I would fail and Camelot will die along with him. But then I couldn't turn her down. Uther would burn her alive. He hates magic. What if Uther find out about me? Then I would be burned. All those different questions flooded my head. For now, I decided, it was best to keep everything under control. Every feeling towards her should have been tamed and that is what I was trying to do.

I went back to Gaius's tower and into my room. I jumped into my bed and closed my eyes. Right now what I need was to lock the world out of my room and be just with myself. A few minutes later I drifted off into my thoughts. I assume it was just a couple more minutes when a knock on my door woke me from my dream.

"Come in." I said. Gaius came into the room and sat on my bed.

"What is going on Merlin?" he said.

"Why should something be going on?"

"You seem somehow different to me."

I was wondering if I should tell him what Kilgharrah told me but I thought he would be mad that still last night I spent the whole night in her chambers.

"There is nothing. I am okay. I just need a little more sleep." I lied.

He nodded, patted my back and left the room. The sun was slowly going down and I knew the time would come and Morgana would be waiting for me. How she could betray me. She said she loved me. It was really hard for me to believe that but yet if the great dragon says it I should believe. After all he is the last one from his kind, he knows more about me than myself.

I didn't want to believe that that would happen to me. I buried my face in my hands and breathed out pretty loudly. What was I going to do tonight when she comes close to me again?

Was I going to be able to restrain myself? I didn't think so. I was actually scared of what I was going to do.

I guess I spent a couple of hours in that position because when I lifted my head from my hands the room was already dark. My back was aching and the smell of freshly cooked dinner was filling the room. I went down to Gaius's room to find the table already set for dinner.

"Come and eat!" he said. I did as I was told. I was afraid how I would sneak out. To my fortune he fell asleep quickly after we ate dinner. I picked up my jacket from my bed and went directly to Morgana's chambers.

When I reached her door I knocked two times and waited for her to open the door. Instead Gwen did.

"Yes? What it is Merlin?" she asked.

"I asked him to come. He brings me the sleeping potion every night Gwen. It is alright." I heard Morgana say.

"Okay. Well I am leaving you now milady. I will come tomorrow at the same time as always. Have good sleep tonight. Good night to you too Merlin." She said and left the room.

"Aren't you coming in?" Morgana asked.

I silently entered the room and closed the door behind me. She was wearing her night gown and looked like a perfectly made sculpture that was placed there to seduce every man that comes in those chambers for one or another reason. I couldn't keep my mind tamed as I supposed to do. Blood was rushing through my veins. I could here my heartbeat.

She slowly came towards me and took me by the hand. She said nothing but starting walking towards her bed still holding my hand. I went along with her. She gently pushed me on the bed so I was sitting now. Then she went to the other side of the bed and lay down and pulled me down next her. Then she snuggled into me and put her head on my chest. Unintentionally I wrapped my hands around her and press my lips gently on her forehead. She seemed so peaceful like an angel in her white night gown. She slowly drifted off to sleep and soon I followed her not sure how I would wake up or if I was going to wake up at all. That was the moment I decided I can't controlled what I felt towards her. For better or for worse I was in love with her and I decided to live this moment and dam the consequences tomorrow. But the question was is tomorrow going to happen for me?


	3. The beginning

**Just to explain because of the reviews I started thinking that the dream is kind of missunderstood. I wanted to show that in his dream he felt happy and finally settled down form his tough destiny and have a family. But actually it turns out that Nimueh, in his dream, has set it all up just to trap him.**

* * *

"_Come to me darling! Give me your hand! This is our child. Do you want to feel it?" I heard a woman with sweet voice and long curls dark as the night sky say. "Come to me Merlin! Our daughter is kicking." She continued and turned to face me. Her blue eyes were the only thing I could see. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her face was white like milk and her lips were red as pomegranate seeds. She was so beautiful. _

_I slowly started walking towards her. I have made only a few steps when I fell down. I tried to get up but I couldn't feel my legs. I looked at them only to see that they were bound in chains._

"_Yeah baby I forgot that you are unable to walk right now." She came and stood above me looking at me with her blue eyes and it felt like a million knives stabbed me at the same time. I tried to speak but nothing was coming out of my mouth. I couldn't scream or plead for mercy. She was holding a knife in her hand. I was trying to escape but without success. She pulled the chains that were holding my legs and I turned to face her. Without saying a word she picked up the knife and I knew that was my end. I closed my eyes and waited for Death to come and take me with him._

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in Morgana's chambers. A few sun gleams were coming through the window and making the room look brighter. I wasn't dead. I could feel my heart pounding faster than usual. I felt Morgana turn to the other side. It was a nightmare. I let out the breath I was holding.

I tried to go to sleep again but that woman in my dream kept haunting me. I could not forget her eyes. She definitely wasn't Morgana. It was somebody else. Her curls were just as long, shiny and beautiful as Morgana's but it wasn't her.

What if that was the woman that I was destined to be betrayed by? But who was she? Was my dream trying to tell me I could prevent my destiny? Where I was going to meet her? How was I going to meet her?

She wasn't just any woman appearing in my dream. She was powerful. She had magic I could feel it. I was scared of her in my dream and I was scared of what might happen if she really got a hold of me. She wanted to revenge to someone. She was so full of hatred. I had never ever seen someone so hurt and so evil in his heart and soul.

I spent a few more minutes thinking about my dream. I was asking myself a thousand questions at a time. I had to know. I had to get answers to my questions. That is why I got very carefully out of bed and went directly to Kilgharrah's cave.

"Where are you? Come here right now!" I shouted.

"What it is now young warlock? What brings you to me at this time of the early morning?"

"I saw a woman in my dream. I was chained. She wanted to kill me. It was not Morgana. Who is she? How do I keep away from her?" I said without breathing out.

"These are tough questions for this early hours my boy. I cannot tell you how to run away from your destiny. That is not possible. We all face our destiny one or another way. But I do know who that witch might be if it is not Morgana." He said calmly and somehow sleepy.

"Who is she?" I insisted.

"To answer your question I will ask you another one. Do you know how Arthur was born?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The truth you seek is there young boy. You just have to ask the right person." He said as he flew away as usual.

I knew what he meant. I had to talk to Gaius now. There was no other way. I couldn't keep it in secret for any longer. He knew who that woman was. He knew the answers all along I just never asked.

Even though the sun has just risen up I literally ran into Gaius's room slamming the door behind me. The noise woke him up.

"What is going on Merlin? Why is all this rushing?" he asked still trying to open his eyes without the sunlight burns them up.

"How was Arthur born?" I asked directly.

"What? Why are you interested in that?"

"He was born by magic, wasn't he?

Gaius looked at me with his eyes widen. He was shocked. He stood from his bed, washed his eyes, combed his hair, got into his dress robe and then sat on the table gesturing the seat in front of him signing me he was ready to tell me the story.

"When Uther and Arthur's mom married it was happy time for the whole kingdom. He desperately wanted an heir but queen Ygraine couldn't conceive." He started. "Once the king was a dear friend to the magicians. He turned to a woman for help, a woman that is hard to forget. Her name is Nimueh. I saw her only a couple of times but her blue eyes are unforgettable. She is one of the most powerful magicians the world knows. She helped them conceive a child but there was a price to pay. There is a certain balance in the nature that must not be broken. A life born from magic should take another life in exchange. " he finished not breaking our eye contact.

"Arthur's mom…she was the one to pay the price. That is why the king hates magic so much." I said… "Gaius I need to tell you something." I added. The time had come to reveal him the whole situation. After all he was the closest thing to a father I had in my life for so long.

After I finished my tale he closed his eyes and said "I was afraid that this moment would come sooner. I saw your affections towards Morgana but now this dream. I hope it doesn't show you the future. Nimueh loves playing games with her victims. She is dangerous. She is more dangerous than any creature you have met in your time here in the castle. You must be very careful. Don't let her near you. Don't let her trap you with her gaze and appearance. If you do that will not end well."

What was that supposed to mean? I wanted answers not advices. I knew I had to watch out for that woman. I would lie if I say I wasn't scared what will happen to me. I was terrified but what else could I do except living my life as normal and waiting for my destiny to show it's scariest face to me.

The day was just starting so I changed my clothes and went to wake Arthur up and start his daily routine. I was walking down the long and cold corridor to get to Arthur's chambers. I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't notice the serving girl that was coming towards me and literally bumped into her.

"I am sorry I didn't see you. Please forgive me! Let me help you with that." I said as I kneeled down to help her pick up the towels she dropped when we had our little 'accident'.

"Don't worry sir, I can deal with that." She said looking down.

"Don't call me sir. I am just a servant, a boy for everything." I said. We lifted our heads at the same time and our eyes met. She was so beautiful. Her skin was white and looked so soft almost like daring me to touch her. Her eyes were so blue that you can see your own reflection in them. She looked like a painting. I couldn't help it but smile at her and she smiled back at me. I could have sworn I knew her but I didn't know from where. If only I knew.


	4. The servant girl

**Thank you so much guys for you reviews. I noticed two or three questions from guests. I hope you read this to let you know that if you don't have profile I can't answer you. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Good morning Arthur! It's time to get up. Stop being so lazy all the time. You have training today with the militaries. The world is waiting for you my friend." I said as I opened the curtains and let the gentle morning sun do the rest of the waking process.

"Merlin, are you crazy? Close that thing. It is burning my eyes." He said as he threw his pillow on me.

"Up now your highness. Everyone else is already working."

"I am not everyone else Merlin. Now leave me alone!" Arthur demanded.

"I'd love to but the king is going hunting and you promised him to keep him company."

"When did I say such thing Merlin?" he asked with expression that to me combined both irritation and surprise.

"You did last night on dinner after the fourth glass of wine."

"I should stop drinking this thing. I say things without thinking and now I have to do something I usually try to escape from. C'mon! Help me get ready!" he said as he finally got out of his bed.

I helped him get dressed and to wash his face and then we both went down to the throne hall where the breakfast was served and the king was waiting for him to start eating. Morgana was already there having a little chat with Uther. She looked at me when we entered the hall with the corner of her eye and I saw a little smile on her lips.

Arthur sat opposite of her. He was about to say something when the door flew open and the same serving girl I had bumped into came with two water jugs in her hands. She turned her head towards me and smiled. I nodded with my head and smile as well. She filled up their cups, bowed and turned to walk out. She smiled at me again while heading for the door. I looked into her blue eyes and fell something. Something very familiar. It almost felt like a million knives stabbed me at same time. It almost felt like in my dream.

Was it possible? Was really that maid the woman I had to defend myself from? The only thing that made me think that way was that odd feeling when our eyes met. When I looked at those blue depths of hers everything disappeared. It was only us in the center of everything.

We were passing down each other a lot that day and every time my heart was pounding faster and faster. What was she doing to me? I didn't even know her name. But I could recognize her among other maids. Her gaze was locked into my mind already.

The day went by and the sun went down informing us the night had come and let us rest or think and try to solve the unsolved problems while the stars were watching over us.

But my problems were not so easy to be solved. I was so confused. Just a year ago when I arrived in Camelot I was a boy sent to Gaius from his mom. Now all of a sudden I had to protect the whole kingdom, I was the man servant of the prince, I was in love with the princess and I was destined to be betrayed and probably killed by the one I love.

Everything was a total mess, both in my mind and in my heart. I wanted to be next Morgana day and night. I was finding the warmth I needed every now and then in her green eyes. Her silky hair was tickling me gently when she snuggled into my chest. It was so natural to have her in my arms. It almost felt like I was born to be with her. And then out of nowhere this serving girl I have never ever seen around the castle before came into the picture. She was one time beauty with eyes made of the prettiest shade of shining blue. Every time I looked at those eyes my mind was blocking, I didn't know how to act or what to say. My heart was pounding like crazy when she was next to me.

What was going on? I didn't know what to do anymore. I just got to taste what is like to be loved back by the woman you most desire to have in your arm and already I was at a crossroad. What was happening to me?

It was already past midnight when I came back into the my room. Arthur had just went to bed after telling again and again stories of his hunting adventures. I think he was retelling me about them over and over again because I had to listen to him anyways. He just wanted to tell someone about himself. He needed a friend and that is what I became to him and what he became to me. We were friends and we talked a lot and we joked a lot but there was not any way possible to tell him what was going on.

"Why are you so late tonight?" Gaius said sitting on my bed when I opened the door to my room.

"Arthur used me as a listener for quite a while. I couldn't just leave him there talking alone."

"Be careful Merlin. I have a feeling that your dream is trying to tell you something. Be aware of everything suspicious in this castle. It is not a child's game. This is very serious. If you die we will follow you." He said looking really concerned.

"We are all going to die eventually Gaius."

"Yes but without you and your power to protect the kingdom it will become a history how tragic Camelot has fallen. Your mom sent you to me with a reason my dear boy. She sent you here to give me the light I needed and to complete your destiny. My duty is to keep you safe and sound."

"I know. You always keep me safe and sound. But I can take care of myself. I want you not to worry about me. I will know when she comes into my life. I will be okay." I said not believing even in my own words. I knew that is not going to happen and that I probably be harmed. It was just a matter of time for that to happen. I wanted him not to worry. He was my guardian after all. He was doing everything for me. At least I could have given him a few satisfying words of peace.

"I know you can Merlin. You are the son I never had. I will never forgive myself if something happens to you when I could prevent it somehow. Trust me when I say that Nimueh is very powerful and subversive witch. Use your brain boy and the book of incantations I gave you. Learn how to use every spell. You will need it sooner or later." He winked at me and went down to his room closing my door after him.

He knew me too well. He knew I was worried about something. He may not showed it but he knew.

I decided that more thinking and trying to figure a way out of the danger will not help to actually find the solution so I went to bed and left the worries to haunt me in the morning.

_"Merlin." The same soft voice from my previous dream said._

_I was in the middle of nowhere. All I could see were trees. They were too high to see the top and yet too short to climb. I recognized the place. It was the forest that was surrounding the castle._

_"Merlin" the voice said again. "Come to me my love! I know you want me" she said._

_I turned around and saw her, the same woman from my last dream. She was naked. Her curls covered everything to her belly button. She was so beautiful to watch. I couldn't see her face just as before._

_In a blink of an eye I was tied up to one of the trees. I was trying to escape without success. She was walking towards me. She was holding a knife in her hand. I felt how fear was now replacing the blood in my veins. She was coming closer and closer and I could taste her hunger for revenge._

_"Are you scared of me honey? Don't be! I am not going to hurt you." She said. She looked me right in the eyes and those blue depths took me in completely. She slowly lowered her head and locked her cherry lips with mine. She kept on kissing me. Every kiss was different than the other. Each one was more and more passionate. After a few kisses I relaxed and blood was once again in my veins. That was until I felt the cold blade of the knife into my flesh. She stabbed me. The wound was deep I could feel it. The smell of fresh blood was everywhere. I looked at her trying to plead for mercy. My lips weren't moving. She was smiling watching me die. I looked at the knife. I was stabbed into the heart._

_I could see my whole life running before me. I was breathing out my last breath. Then everything went black._

"No" I screamed. I was sitting in my bed covered in sweat. I touched my heart and then my hands. It was a dream. It was a nightmare. I was still alive. I quickly got up and went to open the window. I needed fresh air. I felt like I was losing control. Why was I dreaming of this woman? Why she wanted me? Then it occurred to me. She wanted me because I was servant of the prince. What better way to revenge the king then to kill his only son. She wanted to use me as an inducement. I wasn't going to let her do that.

I looked into the perfect night sky full of stars. How I wished I was one of them. I had to be saved somehow so I could save the kingdom. Little did I know my savior was right there all along.


	5. love potion

**I am sorry I didn't update for two weeks or so. I was pretty busy with university and then a little technical problems but I hope you like the next chapter. The story is now revealing. :)**

**Morgana's point of view. (I thought it is the best way to describe what is happening behind Merlin's back)**

* * *

I woke up to the warm touch of the sunlight. Gwen was already preparing my outfit.

"Good morning Gwen!" I said as I got up and went to wash my face and hands.

"Good morning milady! How was your sleep?" she was always so nice. She was such a sweetheart to everyone. No one could possibly feel something else than love and admiration towards her.

"I slept very well last night. No nightmares haunted me. It was good to have some calm sleep."

"I am happy to hear that milady. Now if you would excuse me I am going downstairs to help serve the breakfast. If you need me here just call me I will come immediately."

She smiled gently at me and left my chambers. I felt so great that morning. I went behind my parawan to change into my gown. Gwen has chosen for me one of my favorite gowns in the wardrobe. It was made of blue and white velvet with middle length sleeves. I quickly pulled my curly hair back into a bun and put my jewelry on. I looked at my mirror and liked what I saw. I thought Merlin would love to see me in this dress. I turned my head towards the window and saw something strange. There was sun and it was warm but one big dark cloud was above the castle and it wasn't moving. It was very strange. I checked my appearance once again and headed off to the throne hall for breakfast as every morning.

I was walking down the hall, passing by the kitchen, when I heard some noise. The door was open so I looked inside. The maid that served us at breakfast yesterday was there. I had never ever seen her before but somehow she made me feel fear. I saw how she pulled out a small bottle from her corset and poured the content of the bottle into one cup, shook it a little and hid the bottle into her corset again.

She was going to give that cup to someone. Who it was for? I had the feeling that this was not going to end well. I hurried to the throne hall. I entered the room and saw the king sitting in his chair waiting for us to come.

"Uther I have to tell you something."

"What is it Morgana? Are those nightmares torturing you again?" he said

"No. It's not that. I saw a maid putting something that seemed to me as poison into one cup. She is going to try to poison someone. You have to do something."

"Why would some maid poison us dear child? Are you sure it is not one of you dreams? Are you sure you saw that?"

"Yes! I saw it with my own eyes just a minute ago."

"Don't worry child. Everything is fine. No one here has any reason to poison any of us." He said. I was trying to warn him but he didn't believe me. What was I going to do now?

A few minutes after the doors flew open and Merlin and Arthur came followed by the maid I saw in the kitchen. She had blue eyes that can make you feel stone cold, like you are looking at your own reflection on the ice. She bowed to Uther, put a plate of fruits on the table and went next to Merlin who was standing behind Arthur. She was holding a cup that she gave to Merlin. Was it the same cup? Why she would want to poison him? As I was thinking logically I came to the conclusion that maybe that was a medicine that Gaius gave to her to put into Merlin's cup. As far as I knew he was now haunted every night by nightmares and he usually refused any kind of medicine. So I said nothing.

We finished eating and the maids started cleaning up the table while I excused myself and went up to my chambers.

I was standing by the window watching how alive the castle was when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I said

"Hey! I didn't want to disturb you." Merlin came into the room.

"You never disturb me Merlin. Is everything alright?" he nodded. I sat on my bed and he sat next to me.

"I came to ask you for a favor. I have to go to the city for a couple of hours but Arthur doesn't want that and he gave me a lot of chorus to do. I was hoping you can cover me up."

"Yes there is no problem. I would do anything for you." I said as I put my hand over his. I was expecting warm touch from him but instead he pulled his hand away from mine, stood up and said he had to go and left the room.

That was not usual for him. We had this secret affair for a while now. Why was the sudden change. And his eyes. He used to look at me with such love and sparkle. This time he was looking at me as I was the lady he had never liked and never wanted to communicate with. He hadn't come into my chambers for a couple of nights and I was already eager for his touch, for his smell, for his lips. I knew we would never have a normal life together. I was a princess and he was a manservant. Our love was forbidden but that was what it made it so sweet. But with what he did just a while ago he broke my heart. Didn't he love me anymore?

Then my mind clicked. Yesterday at breakfast she smiled at him, she was looking at him all the time. Then today I saw her putting something into a cup and then she gave Merlin a cup which he drank. Was it possible the content of the bottle to be a love potion? If it was that she definitely was a witch or she knew someone who had magic. Without losing any more time I ran out of the door and straight to Gaius tower.

"Gaius….Gaius we need to talk. Where are you?" I shouted when I entered the door running and already out of breath.

"What is Morgana? Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Where is Merlin?"

"He went to the city to deal with something. If you ask me he went to visit the pub. Why you ask? Has something happened to him?"

"No. At least not yet."

"What are you talking about Morgana?"

I had to tell him everything. At least I knew he would never tell about me and Merlin to the king. He was our friend. He listened to me very carefully. After I finished he took me by the hand and looked at me with concerned expression.

"Morgana there is something that you should know too." He said "I assume you don't know how Arthur was born. Long story short, the prince was born with magic. Unfortunately the queen lost her life giving another life to the world, since then Uther hates magic. I am afraid the witch that helped them is back for revenge and she wants to get to Arthur through Merlin. She is appearing in his dreams. I am afraid she is going to succeed and harm Merlin and then Arthur and the kingdom as well. Maybe you are the one that have to save us this time. Only real and unconditional love can help him from such fate and enchantment if he really is enchanted with love potion."

"How do I do that? How do I help him?"

"You have to be there, next to him. You have to remind him the important things in his life. He mustn't lose himself. She will probably try to take him somewhere isolated. Don't let that happen."

"I hope it is not too late Gaius. I will do everything for him."

"He knows that and now I know it too. Nimueh is powerful woman. She knows how to control a man's heart. You have to fight and win Merlin again. It is the only way I'm afraid."

"I will save him whatever it takes."

It was way too serious and complicated then I was expecting. I could lose him. I wasn't going to let that happen. Whoever that Nimueh was, she was starting a war with me for Merlin and I was determined to win the war no matter the consequences.


	6. raging war

_**Sorry for being late. Again from Morgna's point of view.**_

* * *

A couple of hours had passed, the sun was already going down and Merlin was yet away in the town. It wasn't usual for him to be late when something important was ahead. And all of his duties to Arthur were important. I was getting worried. I had sent Gwen to ask Gaius if he had come back but the response was negative. I decided to wait one more hour or two and go look for him myself.

I decided to keep myself entertained with a book. I sat by the window and opened the first page. I tried to dive into it but it was way too hard for me to concentrate on the words written. All I could think of was Merlin. I was so scared for him. Apparently this woman was really dangerous and she was definitely getting her revenge. And why did he act so strange this morning when I tried to touch his hand? It almost felt like he is disgusted by me and my affections showing towards him. Something was up for sure.

I looked down from my slightly opened window and saw the maid I saw in the kitchen in the morning leaving the castle. She was wearing a hood but I saw her face while she was looking around I assumed to check if someone is watching her. Then all of a sudden a man with a horse came, she got on the horse and rode away then the man disappeared in the night air. Now I was sure she gave him something.

Her blue eyes were so cold when I looked at her this morning. Something in her made me feel fear which had never happened before. I decided it has already been too long. I wrote a quick note and left it on my desk in case something happens to me and they come looking for me."_Something is wrong with Merlin. He has been missing all day. I am going to find him. He is in the city." _the note said.I got my hood and went out of the room ready to go down and hunt the whole city or the whole world if I have to in order to find Merlin.

I put my hood on and headed to the stables to get a horse. I wasn't really good at sneaking but I was trying. I made my way to the stable, got the first horse I saw and rode it as fast as I could down to the city. Through the whole ride I was replaying the event from today. This glass she gave him must have been with some kind of enchanted liquid. He would never act with me in such way. He had always been so kind and nice with me and since we committed to our feeling towards each other he had been even gentler with me in every way possible.

The wind was blowing into my face sending chills down my body. It was almost like the same chills Merlin was giving me when he was making love to me. I could still feel his hands traveling around my body. He made sure every part of my body was given the sensation of his love. Every little kiss and caress was giving me more and more of the precious moments with him throughout the nights we spent into my chambers. And now because of some woman's sick ambition of revenge I was about to lose him, to lose the man I loved and longed to feel next to me every night. I wasn't going to let that happen. Not until I breathe out my last breath.

In a bling of an eye I reached the city. I got off the horse and let it have some grass treat for himself by the forest. The first place where I checked was the pub but he was nowhere to be found there. I asked a few people if they had seen him. They all told me he hadn't come into the pub in almost a month. I didn't give up I kept on looking for him, I kept on asking people still passing down the streets in the falling darkness if they had seen him but they all told me the same. I was still wondering around looking for him when I heard a loud noise coming from the house in front of me.

I slowly reached the house and looked inside through the dirty window. What I saw was beyond my belief. The serving girl we never really remembered seeing around the castle was inside kneed down next to Merlin. He was unconscious. She ran her hand through his hair and smiled. Then she got up and in a simple wave of her hand he was up on the back of the horse she took from the stable early on. The horse was in the backyard of the house but thankfully the door to the yard was opened revealing me the scene that led me to got on the horse as well and spurred him towards the forest. I quickly ran back to my horse, got on top of him and followed them in a safe distance so she wouldn't see me.

They rode for what seemed to me an hour and finally reached a small wooden house covered from bottom to top with green and brown moss. Again in a simple wave of her hand she made him go into the house. I didn't see much as I was hiding behind one tree. I knew deep down in myself that this was the point that Gaius was talking me through. This was the part where I had to do my part.

Gaius told me about this prophecy that Merlin would be betrayed in love but was that really supposed to happen? He was clearly enchanted and I was nowhere near betraying him. The prophecy could be fulfilled only if it was true love from both sides. He wasn't in love with her. I so hoped that I would save him on time. It may have been too late for our love to be saved but it wasn't too late for his life.

I left my hood by the tree and slowly and carefully went closer to the house. I peeked into it through the little window. Merlin was tied up with hands above his head with ropes around his wrists. She was setting fire up into the fireplace. I was unarmed so I had to find something to use to defend myself. I started looking around for a piece of wood or something and then I remembered I could use my magic.

I swallowed down my fear and literally flew through the door. She wasn't expecting me. She jumped from her place and turned to look at me.

"Well well well who we have here? Isn't it the in love heroine that has come to save her loved one."

"Let him go!" I demanded.

"And who is going to make do that? You? Don't make me laugh you stupid girl."

"What do you want from him?"

"From him nothing. But from his king I want a lot. What better way to destroy a king than to kill his son. And for that I need him." She said.

"I am going to warn you just one more time. Let Merlin go!" I said

"Go home and fall into your peaceful sleep beauty I am going to kill you later." She said turning her back towards me and going towards Merlin.

"Stop!" I screamed and my eyes went gold. My magic made her fall down to the ground and drop the dagger she was holding in her had. She probably had taken in when she turned her back to me because she wasn't holding a weapon before. I had to use the chance while she was unarmed and not expecting me to attack.

The war had started and it was raging now. I was either going to end dead or going home with Merlin next to me.


	7. Fighting for the loved one

**Morgana's point of view**

* * *

I was either going home dead or with Merlin next to me. She turned to face me, shock expressed on her face.

"Are we going to play rough?" she said and her eyes went gold as well. She murmured something under her breath and I felt a wave pushing me back out through the door. I quickly stood up and went back in with my hand ahead of me.

"You asked for it" I said. I murmured a spell as well which she easily stopped before hitting her. I tried again the same spell but she stopped it as well.

"What are you trying to prove with that Morgana? Are so stupid for real? You have magic. You are like me. Why don't you come to me, to my side? We can achieve so many amazing things. We will revenge Uther for what he did to the magic and to our people because of his own mistake. The world can be ours. We can change everything that is happening. We can change the course of our uneasy faith."

"What are you talking about? I don't want to have anything to do with you. You are pure evil and everybody can see that. I am not going to let you hurt Merlin no matter what your aim is." I said. What was she thinking? Merlin was more important to me than some sick witch ambitions to revenge for something that happened so many years ago even though I did agree with her that Uther deserved something for his cruelty against magic. He executed people without proof that they are magicians numerous times.

"Think with that beautiful head of yours Morgana! You either become my friend or my dead enemy. I don't recommend you to become my enemy. I don't like enemies and deal with them quickly." She said "What do you decide? Are with me or with him?" she nodded towards Merlin.

"I already told you Nimueh. I am with myself and I am here to take him home."

"I see you know my name."

"Everybody does. Now let him go and I will let you alive." I said

"You better pray for you to stay alive after I am done with you. I guess this old idiot Gaius told you everything but I bet he missed to tell you that Merlin is my baby brother. Our dad knew how to get the women into his bed."

The news hit me like a heat wave. Why would she want to hurt her own brother? She was pure evil you could see it in her eyes. But did that mean I am going to betray Merlin. He was destined to be betrayed in love. How was that possible when Nimueh was his own sister? Or maybe it was possible. She put something into his cup. Maybe he was still under her enchantment. How else she would make him come here voluntary? I knew him. He was going to feel her evil plan just looking into her eyes. She did something to him I so hoped I can turn back and he would be the same person I fell in love with a few years ago.

I remember the day he arrived into Camelot. He was looking around the castle taking in every little detail of the live roaring inside the town's gates. I was standing on my window gazing into the afternoon sky. The clouds were so beautiful and white. I looked down ready to close the window and go back to my book and saw him. He was wearing his blue shirt and red neckerchief as well as his red coat type of shirt. Maybe it was karma or just a coincidence but he looked at me as well with his wide and warming smile. His amazingly cute dimples seemed like the most adorable thing to me. I felt a tickling in my stomach. Then when he became Arthur's man servant I got see him every day and fell more and more in love every time he looked at me and called me 'milady'.

Now seeing him being unconscious and tied up because of some evil purpose it just killed me. Hot tears filled my eyes as I replayed back the first time I saw him. My heart ached at the thought that her enchantment can change everything we had with him even if what we had was kept in deep secret. I felt sick in my stomach just thinking about living without him. I had to do everything I can to help him. It didn't matter if he was going to remember his feelings. The most important thing for me was to have him alive. Seeing him walking around the castle and not having his arms around me would be better than not having him around at all.

I knew it all depended on me. I knew how to use my magic so I had to use it. It was my only way. I figured that by now Arthur already had set up his army and went on searching for us. Merlin was his friend and for sure Uther would kill him if something happen to me. I knew we had reinforcement on the way. I just had to keep up the battle to their arrival. I trusted into Arthur, I was counting on him.

I forced myself to stop thinking about Merlin and Arthur and try to remember the spells I knew. I suddenly forgot everything I knew and I was acting on autopilot. I had to remember so I could defend him and myself. Maybe it was just a few seconds or even a minute thinking about all of that because on time I saw her spell flying towards me. Fortunately I managed to escape it and not realizing what I was doing I shot the strongest spell I got. It did hit her but it did not do what I was aiming for.

"What are you trying to do you stupid girl? Your magic is nothing compared to mine. Accept it already and let me kill you fast and painless. Or you want me to play with you like a snake plays with its pry?" she said. How I hated her sneaky smile she had on the entire time trying to convince me to help her.

"You can do with me whatever you want but I have people chasing you down. They will find you and make you pay for everything. If I cannot kill you they will."

"Who do you have? Your little brother who is playing with swords? C'mon Morgana you know a witch can't be killed so easily. Let me finish you and get back to playing with him." She raised her hand and her eyes went gold.

I could swear to God I saw my whole life going before my eyes just like a theatre scene. With my mind completely blocked I shot a spell on her so fast I couldn't really take in what had happened. She gasped for breath and froze. I have to confess she looked like a beautifully made sculpture in expose. I looked at her from head to toe. All of a sudden she exploded into million pieces. She turned into dust on the floor.

I was relieved that she was done once and for all. I looked at Merlin. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled weakly at me. I smiled back and went up to him and tightly hugged him around the waste.

"Morgana easy…that hurts." he said forcing a little laugh.

"Oh my God, Merlin! I was this close to losing you." I cried.

"Untie me please." He said. "I can't feel my hands."

I did as I was told. I removed the rope from his hands and legs. He was very exhausted.

"Let's go home. I need a hot bath" he said. That made me laugh. I supported him from one of his sides as we slowly got out of the little wooden house. Just as we started walking step by step to the place where I had left my horse we saw Arthur and his men coming towards us.

"Merlin! What happened to you for Christ sake?" he said coming down from his horse and running to us to support him on the other side.

"That is a long story" he said and managed a weak smile. I knew it all be fine now. The heartache stopped but the gut feeling into my stomach did not go away.


	8. Storm

**Morgana's pov**

* * *

"Oh, dear boy! What happened to you?" Gaius asked worried when we rushed into his tower with Merlin being held from Arthur and one of his men on both sides and me after them.

"Can we help him Gaius? Is he going to be okay?" Arthur asked after putting Merlin onto the bed.

Merlin looked very weak and pale. He had blood and scratches all over his body. He turned his head and saw me watching him, he saw the tears in my eyes but the only thing he managed to do was to smile up at me with his warming smile.

Gaius looked at me and nodded almost unnoticeable and hurried to make a medicine for Merlin.

"He will be fine" he said. "I'll take care of him Arthur, don't worry."

"If there is anything I can do just tell me Gaius. Merlin is also my friend." Said Arthur and after he got his usual royal bow from everyone he left the room followed by his men.

"What happened Morgana?" Gaius asked me once we were alone. I told him everything. I told him how I followed them and the spells and what she told me. Every detail mattered for the sake of his health.

"You are very brave woman Morgana."

"Thank you Gaius. Help him. I'll come back later to see how he is." I said and turned towards the door.

"Morgana…" I heard Merlin's weak voice "…thank you" he told me. I turned back and smiled leaving the room.

My mind was replaying the events. How can she be his sister? He never mentioned a sister. Or maybe he didn't know he had a sister? And the prophecy that he will be betrayed in his deepest love. I didn't want to be the one to betray him. He was making me really happy, he was making me feel loved in a way no one else could. The feeling of his arms around my waist, holding me tight was unforgettable. It almost felt like we were invincible and infinite.

I missed him, his hands, his warm breath at the back of my neck. I was glad he was back to us, to me. The question was if everything was going to be just like before or it was about to turn upside down.

"Why you were there?" Arthur was standing next to the fireplace with his arms crossed at his chest when I opened the doors to my chambers. His face was stone cold and his eyes were locked in mine.

I came inside, closed the door, took off my cape and sat down into my chair in front of the fireplace all the time keeping quiet.

"Morgana I asked you a question. Why you were there? What were you doing there?"

I kept being silent and looking only into the fire and its passionate dance.

"Answer me!" Arthur demanded.

"I knew this woman wasn't a servant but no one believed me. I saw how she got a horse and rode with the wind into the night. Merlin was nowhere to find so I went after her. I thought she might lead me to him." I calmly said.

"Why you didn't first tell me? I could have sent my people after her."

"You didn't believe me when I told you what I think of her. I figured you won't believe me again."

"Morgana you could have been killed. Something could have happened to you or him."

"So…as far as I know you are daddy's boy and do what he tells you to. What would make me think you would listen to me this time?" I said without looking him.

"Morgana you are my sister." He said kneeling down to me. "Of course I will listen to you. I don't want anything to happen to you. We are family. We need to support each other. You should have told me what was going on."

"Next time I will tell you. I am tired now. Please, I'd like to be alone." I said

He nodded, stood up, kissed my forehead for goodnight and left the room. I couldn't stop thinking about the prophecy. The actual possibility to betray him was eating me inside. I was well aware that our love was forbidden. I was a princess and he was a servant but you cannot tell your heart who to love. We don't get to choose the center of our feelings.

The night was slowly being replaced by the day. I spent hours watching the fire dancing gracefully into the fireplace. It brought me comfort back then. I was thinking about leaving the castle and running away or isolating myself into some cave so I wouldn't have the chance to betray and hurt Merlin. He was one of a kind man. He was kind and generous. His heart was big as the world itself. His smile was comforting and his dimples were one of his best features. But he was also a magician and I was one too. I was a threat for him. I knew he would never let me escape the castle. He used to say I was going to be his forever and always. Maybe I was going to be his but in another world where our love wouldn't be forbidden.

By now the sun had already risen up. I changed my clothes, put my hair up and headed downstairs to Gaius tower. When I opened the door and let myself in I happened to interrupt their breakfast. Merlin was still pale and had scratches but h was now standing on his own feet. He smiled at me with his big smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm glad you are okay!" I said

"Morgana, come here my child! Are you hungry?" Gaius asked. I grew up with him. He was like a caring father to me for all my life.

"No Gaius, thank you! I came to see how is Merlin." I said.

"Well I finished my breakfast. I'll leave you alone to have some privacy to talk through last night's events." He said, winking at me when he left the room.

"I own you my life" he said "you save me from her. I don't know that took over me. I told you awful things I would never tell. I am sorry!"

"It's okay Merlin. I understand. She was powerful. I am just glad you are okay. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." I said as I sat down next to him.

"I would never give enough to thank you for saving me." He said

"Staying alive and still be the person you are is more than enough" I smiled weakly at him as I gently touched his cheek.

"I wish we didn't have to hide our feelings. Sometimes I dream of what it could be to stand in front of everyone and not having to hide that I love you." He reached out for my hands and took them into his own.

"Me too. Maybe in another life we won't hide from anyone. I was scared Merlin. I thought I lost you forever. I thought I will never see you again."

"That will never happen. I will be here no matter what. I will be." He said.

I was so grateful I got my Merlin back. He was the best thing I never had. I loved him with every fiber in my body. I was going to be there for him and he was going to be there for me. What else could I possibly want? I was a princess, I lived well, I had loving family and the most important of all I had an amazing man behind me.

Merlin was looking directly into my eyes. He slowly closed the distance between us and kissed me on the lips. His soft lips touching mine made my heart explode with emotions. My mind was blocking every thought. I wasn't thinking or even existing. I was just feeling his love, his lips, his devotion. I was feeling him.

"Good morning Merlin how are you?" we heard someone say and the door flew open. We quickly separated and there stood Arthur. He froze on his place. His expression was one of disbelieve. Suddenly my mind started working again and scary thoughts flooded. Now everything became more complicated than just a secret forbidden love. It felt like a storm was about to happen.


	9. Help me!

"Good morning Merlin how are you" we heard someone say and the door flew open. We quickly separated and there stood Arthur. He froze on his place. His expression was one of disbelieve. Suddenly my mind started working again and scary thoughts flooded my mind. Now everything became more complicated than just a secret forbidden love.

"Arthur I…" Merlin started.

"Don't! I trusted you with my own life and you snog my sister?"

"Arthur it's not how you think it is." I said.

"I think it is exactly what it looks like. GUARDS!" he screamed.

Moments after that the guards came into the room running, and following Arthur's command, they arrested Merlin.

"No! Let him go! Arthur I can explain." I protested.

"You will but in front of our father." Arthur said.

I couldn't protest to that. Before I knew it a guard came and literally dragged me down the long cold hallway to the great hall.

"What is this? Why is Merlin arrested?" Uther asked.

"She said she can explain. Morgana?" Arthur said and looked at me.

I looked sharply at the guard and he let go of my hand. "It is not what it looks like." I started. "Me and Merlin…we have a very close friendship…"

"Friendship? He was kissing Morgana like no one could touch them." Arthur said.

"What? Throw him in the dungeon until I decide what to do with him." Uther said. "Morgana have you lost your mind."

"Maybe I have. I will never ever forgive if something happens to Merlin. You took my father away from me. I will not let you do that with the man I love. Being my biological parent does not make you a father. Not to me!" I said and stormed out of the hall.

I ran to my chambers and locked the door behind me. How he could do that to me. Merlin did not do anything wrong. What did I do to deserve to have everyone I love taken away from me? What will happen to Merlin now? I had to do something to help him. He saved me countless times. I owed it to him.

I decided to wait for the nightfall and then go down to the dungeons and try to help him escape. In my mind it looked like a great plan. Well it was really that good. When everyone seemed asleep I decided to act. I quietly went down to the dungeons, trying not to be caught. As usual the guards there were drinking wine and talking about women. They never do anything other than that. I murmured a spell under my breath and they immediately fell down asleep.

"Merlin" I whispered while I was unlocking the door.

"What are you doing here Morgana? They will kill you if they catch you. They will kill both of us." He said

"I couldn't leave you Merlin. You saved me so many times. Now it's my time to do it." I said with tears streaming down my face. I kissed him so very lightly on lips "Go!"

"Come with me Morgana. This is our only chance. Run away with me." He said.

I sounded like heaven to me. I didn't think twice. He took my hand and we took off running down the tunnels to escape the castle. I was ready to surrender everything because my everything was holding me by the hand. Though the fate had other plans for us.

"Are you going somewhere?" Arthur said standing in front of us with his hands on his chest just as we were trying to remove the grid and escape once and for all.


	10. Sacrifice

"Going somewhere?" Arthur asked with his left eyebrow up and his arms crossed across his chest.

"Arthur please…let us run away. We will never come back and no one will know anything about us. Please!" I pleaded. After all he was my brother and maybe he would let us go.

"Arthur please…we are friends." Merlin said.

"You are wrong Merlin. We were friends. Guards take them to my father and wake him up now!" he said and directly to the castle without looking back, knowing what would happen to us on the following morning.

The guards did as they were told. They grabbed both of my hands and no matter how much I was fighting I could not escape. After a few minutes of fighting I just gave up and calmly walked to the castle with my head down in one desperate attempt to hide my tears.

"You have to tell them about me." Merlin whispered to me while we were being dragged to the gates.

"What? No, I cannot do that."

"Yes you can and you will. Trust me Morgana. This is the only way to save you." I saw tears streaming down his face. His beautiful blue eyes sparkled from the tears. It made the thought of betraying him to save me even more unbearable if it was possible.

"Please! There must be another way."

"No Morgana, there is not. You will fall to the ground and act like you hit your head and then act like you saw me doing magic and remembering me casting a spell on you. You have to. Do it for me." He said. He was so brave. He must have loved me more than I was thinking. He was going directly to the balefire if I did tell what he wanted me to.

May be I was really the one to betray him in real love. But no one ever told us he would tell me to betray him. That little detail was saved for later I guess. The prophecy was really about to come true. And I knew even if I refused and did not do what he told me to he was going to make something up on the moment to make me look like a victim. Either way he was going to save me. He was always protective of me no matter what was the cost to him. He never left my side and always supported me even if my actions were absolutely stupid.

He saved me so many times and I couldn't save him this one. I had to try to save both of us. I owned it to him. While walking to the hall where Uther was already awaken I made my mind to act like Merlin told me to but I was going to blame it all on Nimueh and tell she enchanted both of us. I hoped it would work. That was our only chance. We had nothing to win and everything to lose. It was one way or another.

When we finally reached the great hall Uther was standing in front of his throne talking to Arthur. Gaius was also there in his night robe. He looked at me with both disbelieve and disappointment that we didn't manage to escape. Gwen was there too. She looked so scared. I have never ever seen her so scared before. The guards threw us on the floor and I purposely hit my head on the ground.

"Stand up both of you! NOW!" Uther screamed.

"Where am I?" I said.

"Morgana, don't act like you don't know what is going on." Arthur said with angry note to his voice.

"Oh, Arthur!" I ran up to him and hugged him. I started crying as much as I could. "It was so scary. This woman…she…she said something I couldn't understand…she….her eyes….they lit up and…Merlin fell and…I went into a black hole. I thought I am dead." I was sobbing harder than before on Arthur's chest to support my position.

"Morgana what are you talking about?" Uther said.

"I suppose she was enchanted, sir. When she hit her head just now she probably fell out of her trance." Gaius stepped in.

"Are you sure Gaius? Who is that woman she is talking about?" Uther kept asking.

"I am afraid I know the answer, sir. And I believe you know it too. A woman well aware of you relation with lady Morgana." Gaius said.

"You think Nimueh is behind this situation?" The kind asked, and I was feeling relieve I succeeded.

"I do sir. I think she is behind all of this." Gaius said with his usual relaxed voice. He must have realized what I was doing and decided to help me. Good old Gaius.

"What about the boy then?"

"Probably he is still under the enchantment sir."

"But how they met her? What they were doing with her in the first place? Something is not very clear here." Uther said. I had already made up a story in my head but Merlin didn't give me the chance to say anything.

"I knew her my lord. She was a friend of my father. I went to see her and lady Morgana must have followed me because I didn't tell anyone where I was going." He said. I could see how he was barely breathing.

"But she was enchanted and remembered everything when she hit her head. You didn't hit yours. Get him!" Uther said. Merlin didn't move a bit. He stood there ready to face it all for me. I was hoping he would act along but just like me he probably felt that our story is leading nowhere. He saved me again and again and I failed to save him this once.

"Were you helping her?" Arthur stormed towards Merlin.

"I was not." Merlin said calmly.

"Then why my sister is in this condition and you are not?" Arthur screamed.

"I can't tell you." He said.

"Okay then. Tomorrow morning you will be executed for helping Nimueh and probably even kidnaping Morgana." Uther said.

"No! No! Merlin was there. He helped me. He tried to save me. You can't do that." I tried to do something. I couldn't bear the thought of Merlin not being around me every day.

"Wait! When I found you in the forest you were helping him. And you just said you went blank after the enchantment. How could that happen. You cannot possibly remember he saved you both." Arthur said.

"Morgana I know you are good person and you have amazing and very generous heart but this man helped a sorcerer and you know the rules. Take him!" Uther said. "Gaius, help her please."

They took Merlin down to the dungeons. I was him crying. His eyes were so sad and empty. I just crashed. I fell on the ground and started crying. I remember how Gaius and Gwen took me to my chambers and helped me get in my bed. Then Gaius gave me something, sleeping draft I suppose. I could feel anything anymore. I was already in the land of dreams. The land where me and Merlin we living our happily ever after like the fairytales. We had beautiful little house all covered in flowers in the middle of a forest. One little dark headed girl was running around us. She was calling him her daddy. Looking back at it now, that was the only time where we were truly happy.

The next morning I woke up to a loud noise. I stood up and went to my window to see what was going on. They were already building the balefire. It was true. I was going to lose him. Unless…


	11. The vow

Hey, I have just one more chapter coming up and it is the epilogue. I hope you like it.

* * *

I woke up to a loud noise. I stood up and went to my window to see what was going on. They were already building the balefire. It was true. I was going to lose him. Unless I made a plan to save him. I was always told I was smart woman so I quickly figured what I should do. When they light the fire I will make rain and that will save him. He can possibly run away. May be it was not our faith to be together.

There was a knock on the door. I was still in my night gown. My hair was still loose on my back, my eyes were still a little blurry from the sunlight that was shining directly at them but I answered the door anyway.

"Good morning my lady! Can I come in?" Gaius stood there with expression that is hard to be described. He looked like he had not slept in the last 24 hours and he had been crying all night. I assumed I was right because of the big red circles under his eyes. That was much for his old but very kind looking face. I knew that Merlin was like the son he never had to him. It was horrible to see him go through all that. It was horrible for all of us.

"Of course!" I said and let him in, closing the door behind him. I swallowed the hot tears that were now trying to escape my eyes and sat on the edge of my bed.

"How are you Morgana?" he asked me sitting next to me. I couldn't hold it anymore. The tears just started streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry Gaius. I should have been more careful. I can't believe it is happening because of me. He is going to lose his life to save me."

"Don't think it is your fault dear child! It is not your fault. Uther hates sorcery and we knew sooner or later someone is going to fight for his life. But I know you can help him. You have powerful magic Morgana. And you have an extraordinary faith. It is supposed to happen that way." He said putting his hand over mine. I have to admit his words were comforting.

"What are you talking about Gaius? What extraordinary faith could I possibly have." I asked. He knew something I didn't. it was something that may turn my whole life upside down.

"Long ago, when Merlin was born, a girl was born too. He mother died soon after the birth. I knew the mother and her baby. The little infant was Nimueh. I took her to Hunith, Merlin's mom. She took care of her and Merlin until she turned three. Then her people decided to take her away. But they didn't knew Merlin had magic too. Nimueh is …was his foster-sister. Years later Uther asked Nimueh for help when queen Ygraine passed away and he started chasing down sorcery. From that moment Nimueh turned into a monster. But I knew what her fate was. I witness how the ancient druids wrote their destiny. Nimueh was dued to die from the hand of powerful with that has her power from love. It was you who we destined to kill her. And it is you who is destined to be with Merlin on his journey." He said.

That was something that really took me by surprise. It was so logical because of the things that were happening and yet it was so scary to hear it was actually predicted by someone as ancient as the magic itself.

"What are you telling me Gaius?" I asked him not really sure I was understanding what he was telling me.

"He is the light to your darkness, Morgana. He is the love to your hatred. He is destined for great things but he is not destined to die today. You can save him. But be careful. That is all I am trying to say. Now if you excuse me I have to go." He said , excused himself again and left the room.

So I was really about to betray and save him at the same time. I heard the drums being slammed and the crowd went crazy, shouting and screaming and even throwing things at him. They were putting him up on the balefire.

The look on his face was already like his soul has left the body. Uther simply waved his hand and the guards tied Merlin up. He was about to be set on fire. I saw how Arthur quickly brushed away a single tear hoping that no one saw him. Gaius was trying to hold it together too. Gwen was in the crowd crying as well. I started crying too.

I closed my eyes for a second. In front of me appeared the first time I saw Merlin when he arrived in Camelot. I remembered all the times he helped me and he saved me. I remembered his soft words and gentle touches. I remembered the night he spent in my chambers and how he held me tight. In that moment I felt like nothing can hurt me. We were infinite in this moment.

I opened my eyes and the reality hit me like a heat wave. The fire was spreading already. I took a deep breath and murmured a spell under my breath. My eyes went gold and suddenly a rain started falling down. It extinguished the fire in the matter of minutes.

Gaius saw me looking from the window and nodded his head. Suddenly everyone started screaming again. I turned my head towards the balefire and saw no other than Arthur cutting Merlin's rope. I couldn't hear what he was telling him and he motioned to Merlin to run. And Merlin didn't hesitate. He took off running towards the town's gates. I was so hoping he would make it but suddenly he fell on his knees. I saw how one of the knights stood behind him in a position like he just threw something and he did. He threw his sword and stabbed Merlin in the back.

"No!" I screamed through the window and run down the hallways to the yard. Gaius ran to Merlin and Arthur did too.

"Why did you do that?" Arthur screamed at his knight. "You killed my friend." Arthur said now crying and holding Merlin's lifeless body in his arms. Gaius was crying too trying to catch Merlin's pulse.

I went outside and ran towards Merlin. I fell on my knees and buried my head into him.

"No!... Merlin wake up! Wake up! Don't leave me! Please!" I was crying and screaming until I lost my voice. "It is your fault! You did that because of you stupid fear of sorcery. You used magic before and now you destroy it. I hope someone destroys you Uther Pendragon. Be damned even in you next life Uther." I screamed.

I wasn't realizing what I was doing. I screamed a curse and my eyes went gold. In just a mere second me and Merlin's body disappeared from Camelot. This time I wasn't coming back. I took us to the woods. Deep into the woods where no one would find us. When Gaius said Merlin will die I didn't realize it was going to be by Uther's hand. I had this man as a father for all my life. And now he killed the only man I have ever loved and hated at the same time. Nothing will be the same anymore. No one could make me feel the way Merlin did.

I tried to stop crying. I took a deep breath and took the sword out of him. The sword actually stabbed his heart. I felt mine was stabbed too. I turned his body so he was facing me and left him there while I dig a grave with my own hands. I buried him and covered the whole grave with white flowers, the ones he loved the most.

Kneeling down next to the grave, I took the sword and slowly and painfully cut my hand. Blood started to gutter drop by drop. "I will revenge for you my love. I swear to you! I will! I couldn't save you but I will make sure you are revenged. You were not the one that had to die. Uther Pendragon will pay for taking you away from me. I will not leave this like that. I will not!" I said through my tears. Tears of pain, both physical and from heartache.

I meant it. I was going to kill Uther. He always have taken away people I love from me. First he killed my father and then Merlin. This time his actions were going to reflect on him. The blood vow was never to be broken. Never!


	12. Epilogue

It was cold and windy night as I stood in front of Camelot's gate. This time Uther was going to pay for what he's done. He took away every men I loved from me, first my father and now Merlin. It was time for revenge.

The wind was blowing my curls into my eyes but I didn't care. I had a mission and I knew from where to start my revenge. I managed to sneak into the castle absolutely unseen. The Guards were sleeping on their post as usual and did not see me. It was a few weeks after I vanished from Camelot's life and I used that in my advantage. I entered the town without any problem.

I got off the horse and very cautiously crossed the town and went to the house I was aiming to visit first. It was Gwen's house. She has always been my friend no matter what was going on. She didn't deserve what was about to happen. I wanted to give her time to escape safe and sound from here. A few moments later I knocked on her door. I knew I owned it to her. She had no fault.

Gwen opened on the second knock. She had shocked expression when she saw me and maybe a little scared from me. She slowly moved sideways and let me into her house though I could see her hands shaking when she closed the door behind me.

"What do you want?" she said looking down.

"Gwen, don't be afraid of me. I would never ever hurt you." I said reaching for her hand and gladly she took my hand and smiled visibly more relaxed. "It is Uther who is responsible. I wanted to warn you Gwen. Take Arthur and Gaius and leave Camelot. I don't want you to be here when the sun comes up."

"Morgana what are you going to do? Please…if Uther finds out you are here he will kill you by dawn." She said. Tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Don't worry about me Gwen! Now you must go and wake Arthur up and leave the town as soon as possible. I will hide here. I don't want you to be hurt. You did nothing to me. You have always been my friend. I want to protect you. Now go!" I told her and she seemed to understand that I wanted to keep her safe. She simply nodded and left the house wishing me luck and to be okay.

I had always been grateful for her. She had always been by my side and I never wanted to see her hurt especially not from me. I waited hidden in her house until the sun came up. By that time I assumed they had already left Camelot. It was time for action. I paid one last look into the mirror and went out the door. There was no turning back now.

I went to the central square and screamed at the top of my lungs "Uther Pendragon come and face your destiny. Now you will pay for all the evil things you have done."

In a matter of seconds I was surrounded by people and knights. Soon after my call the king came out of the castle and stood right in front of me waving his hand to the knights not to do anything.

"Are you really going to destroy the place where you grew up… where your brother lives and rules?"

"My brother and my friends are safe now. I made sure they were worn but you are different deal. You are going to pay for everything you have done."

I raised my hand up to the sky and murmured a spell. My eyes went gold and fire balls started raining from the sky leaving only destruction behind them. Uther seemed to lose his certainty that I wouldn't do anything. He ran inside along with his knights thinking that would keep me away. He was so wrong.

"Come here my king. You took away everyone I loved from me. Now it's my turn."

I stormed through the castle casting spells here and there and knocking all the knights out. They were not the target. Uther locked himself in the throne hall. To be honest those wooden doors did not scare me. They weren't an obstacle on my path.

"Uther" I screamed as I crashed down the wooden doors. "I forgave you for my father because I thought you care for me. But for Merlin I will not forgive you. He wanted to protect me. I am the one with magic. I saved him from Nimueh. She kidnapped him to use him against you but he didn't give up. You are bastard. " I said holding a sword, I had taken from one of the knights on my way to the throne hall, against his chest.

"Morgana please I am your father. You are not a monster. You love me." He said.

"You are my father only by blood. Gorlois was my father and he will always be my father." I said pushing the crown off of his head and pressing the sword harder to his chest.

"Morgana don't!" I turned around to see Arthur and Gwen holding hands and breathing heavily. Apparently they came up running to stop me but it was not going to work.

"Stay back! Why didn't you leave the town as I told you to. You could have been harmed." I said not moving my eyes from Uther.

"Morgana please…he is our father. I know what he did. I feel your pain. I would not be able to live if I ever loose Gwen. But don't turn into a murderer." Arthur said.

"What are you talking about Arthur?" Uther said.

"That is exactly why I warned them. So they can live their love happily and you won't be able to take her away from him just because she is not royalty. That won't happen again." I said.

"Morgana…please…give me the sword. He doesn't deserve that. Don't become the monster you say he is. Don't turn into him. I have known you for so long. You are good person Morgana. Give me the sword." Gwen said coming closer to me and reaching for the sword.

"No! I can't let anyone else die because of his sick ambitions to extinct the magic. He will die."

"Morgana please don't! Listen to me…I know you are hurt and want him buried but this is not the way" Arthur said but that didn't stop me. I was determined to kill him, to revenge for Merlin.

"I better die with him than to let anyone else die because of him." I said and stabbed him in the heart with the sword. "Just like you stabbed me Uther right in the heart of mine when Merlin died."

I was watching how the life was leaving Uther's body and I am going to lie I felt real victory. I felt like I defeated the evil. I knew Arthur wouldn't want to look at me after what I have done. I knew he would have me chased down and probably killed as well so I decided to save him the troubles.

I took the sword and looked at Arthur and Gwen who were looking at me with scared impressions on their faces "Arthur I know you would be amazing king that I can only be proud of. And I am proud to be called your sister. I hope you can forgive me for I am going to do. Merlin I am coming to you." I said. My eyes went gold and the fire rain stopped. Then I picked up the sword and stabbed myself in the stomach. I fell down on the stone floor. Gwen came running to me and held in her arms screaming for help but it was pointless. I was already headed to where I was supposed to be, next to Merlin. I remember Arthur running to me as well telling me he never wanted me to die.

The next thing I remember I found myself in the forest where I buried Merlin with my own hands. He was standing there facing the trees. When I looked at myself I was dressed in beautiful white dress and my hair was falling free on my back and my jewelry was gently twinkling from the wind. Merlin turned to face me and I knew I had to go to him. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. I took off running towards him and he just stood there smiling and waiting for me. When I reached him he picked me up in the air bridal style and spun me around never taking the smile off of his face. His adorable dimples made me shiver again and again.

"I was waiting for you my love."he said

"Here I am Merlin. I am not going anywhere. Always and forever here with you." I told him.

"Always and forever" he repeated and kissed me still holding me up in his hands. And suddenly all was well.


End file.
